Tyler Lynch
Tyler is a hedgehog that was sent to war at a young age. He attends Hareta Asa High School for apparently no reason at all. Appearance Tyler is a yellow hedgehog. The ends of his spines are blue. His usual outfit usually consists of camoflauge army fatigues and black army boots. He also wears silver dog tags. He later lost his dog tags during a battle when he was captured by an enemy squad. Sometimes he also wears goggles. Skills Tyler is a very skilled marksman. He was the best shooter of his elite squad. He was also the best in close combat, defeating even his squad captain in a one on one fight. He is also very startegically minded. He can use his strategic mind to defeat even foes who have special powers, even though Tyler himself doesn't have any powers. He is also very quick on his feet. Weapons Tyler is an expert when it comes to guns. His primary weapons are a double-barrel shotgun, dual SMGs and two Desert Eagles. He uses his shotgun the most as it is his favorite weapon. He aslo carries a special katana. It was given to him by his squad captain. He was warned that something very bad would happen if the katana ever came in contact with chaos energy. The origins of the katana are still unknown. Personality Tyler is usually a playful person. Most of the time he is seen joking around. He can be very cruel when he has a gun onhand though, which is most of the time. He can kill someone without even thinking about it if they mess with him or his friends. Tyler would go as far as killing an entire army if it meant protecting his daughter. He also usually tells many stories of his friend Ken, usually they are crazy and most of the time they only get on everyone's nerves. Tyler is very idiotic most of te time, usually saying things that don't make sense. Sometimes he also insults people without even knowing it. Despite how stupid he acts he is actually very smart. He can be very strategic. He usually doesn't show his murderous side unless it is truly necessary. Background Tyler's parents were killed when he was 5 years old. He was taken in by an orphanage the day after his parents were killed. Tyler hated living at the orphanage. He later ran away to join the army at the age of 15. Tyler at first was the weakest member of his training squad but he soon moved up in the ranks to becoming one of the best soldiers in the entire army. Tyler stayed in the army for threee years until he turned 18 when he decided to leave. He had developed a love for guns and fighting while he was at war. Now he awaits the next time he is called back to serve his duty. Alternate Background Years after returning from the war Tyler began to become depressed. He had been lonely. He decided that he wanted to raise a child. At the age of 22 he went to an adoption agency and adopted a 1 year old baby girl named Asheley. When Tyler brought the child home he knew something was different about her. The child had been much more energetic than other babies. She would stay up all night playing around or crying. Then one night Tyler noticed something, Asheley started crying but this time small breaths of flame would come out of her mouth. She had the ability to control fire! As soon as she turned 5 Tyler brought her to a prestigious Tae Kwon Do academy. He wanted to train her so she could control her powers properly. He knew that they had extreme destructive power. Asheley had nearly destroyed the dojo several times in fits of rage. Soon she learned to control her temper. At the age of 10 she learned how to combine her Tae Kwon Do skills with her fire powers, just as Tyler planned. She named the fighting style the Wyvern's Tooth. After her sensei learned of the new style she made he let her leave the dojo to instead practice her own style. Tyler was so proud he had cried tears of joy. Sonic Fanon Battlers Tyler is a playable character in the fangame Sonic Fanon Battlers. He is unlocked by beating Shadder's story. He joined the tournament only to experience the thrill of battle, not knowing about the Gaiaphage. When first meeting the Gaiaphage Tyler was surprised by its sudden appearance. After defeating it, Tyler left to go home, awaiting the next chance to have as much fun as he did again. Gallery Tyler Army outfit.png|One of Tyler's army outfits. Tyler.png|Tyler in his school uniforms Tina Lynch.png|Tyler's female counterpart, Tina Lynch. Category:Hedgehogs Category:Fanon Characters Category:Speed Types